Rose PreCure!
Story Rose PreCure! Episodes Rosetta Senkohono is a beautiful, elegant and kind girl who is the heiress of her family, she has very good manners, is very smart and excels in violin. Her bestfriend Hime Shirakaze is in the same situation, they both attend the Gracious Girls Academy (wich has an equivalent for boys). They know each other since kindergarten and share absolutely everything (their secrets, their likings...), when they found two cats, a black and a white they decided to take care of them. They met Violet a weird girl that manipulates flowers and use dark magic on them to transform them into monsters. The two cats named Sol and Luna gave them Rose Perfume that transform them into pretty cures. The leader of Violet and her "sisters", Cosmos want to rule a world taken over by flower and also steals the people's Heart Diamond. Rosetta and Hime decided to use their magic perfumes to transfo into pretty cures and used their first group attack Rosy Kiss on Violet's Kurobana. They decided to fought against Cosmos' servants and save Earth's people from them. Characters Pretty Cures *Rosetta Senkohono/Cure Blaze *Colors: Red/Black *Mascot: Sol *Devices: Rose Perfume,Rosy Keys. *Items: Blaze Violin,Rose Wand. *Attacks: Rosy Kiss,Blaze Firestorm,Phoenix Rage,Sapphire Miracle,Passion Ruby,Emerald Leaf Tornado,Topaz Meteors,Royal Grand Rose. Rosetta is a smart, beautiful and a gracious girl that excels in violin, she is at the Gracious Girls Academy a royal-like school wich is extremely strict and want girls to study seriously. She's also very good at singing, but her favorite activity is playing violin, she wants to become a great violinist and is also very interested by fashion and also want to be a model. She's very good at sewing and like creating clothing, she's the roommate of her bestfriend Hime who she has lots of common points. She's really determined to save people and to fulfill her role as a Pretty Cure, she works on her powers with her mascot Luna, her powers are based on fire, opposed to Hime who are based on air. *Hime Shirakaze/Cure Haze *Colors: Pastel Pink/White *Mascot: Luna (Rose Precure!) *Devices: Rose Perfume,Rosy Keys. *Items: Haze Piano,Rose Wand. *Attacks: Rosy Kiss,Haze Blizzard,Sapphire Miracle,Passion Ruby,Emerald Leaf Tornado,Topaz Meteors,Royal Grand Rose. Hime is Rosetta's bestfriend, she's sweet, caring and cute, she knows how to make her friend laugh and loves sweets. Since her childhood, she practices piano and want to be a great pianist and violinist duo with Rosetta, her favorite activity behind that is baking. She loves doing ballet dance, she is very girly and loves wearing pink, she loves cakes and obviously doing piano. Her dreams is to become a baker and a pianist, but mostly a pianist, she has shown to be very creative and like painting, listening to classical music and ballet. She's also determined to fulfill her role as a Pretty Cure and trains her magic and powers with Luna just like Rosetta trains with Sol. She's a devoted cure and her powers are based on air/wind, the opposite of Rosetta who is based on fire. Mascots Sol A little black cat with a golden sun on its forehead, she can fly and jump very high, she can use magic via the ribbon ring on her tail. She was sent by the Jewel World's queen with Luna to find the legendary cures. She's bubbly but serious, the opposite of her sister Luna (Rose PreCure!) A white cat with a golden crescent on her forehead, she's kind and air-headed, she also has a ring on her tail used as a magic item. She can fly and jump very high, she was sent with her sister by the queen of the Jewel World to find the cures. Ennemies *Cosmos The leader of her four minions, she's ruthless and evil and want to steal everybody's Heart Diamond and use them to increase her powers, she uses dark magic to increase her powers who are not powerful enough and use her minions to accomplish her deeds. *Violet (Rose Precure!) The first ennemy the girls met, she is intelligent and always think of the best plan to get rid of the cures. She want to use the people's diamonds to be more beautiful, she's merciless and shows disgust for good people and says clearly what she thinks. *Dahlia The second minion of Cosmos, she is very strong physically and is even more evil than Violet, she want to be the one who collects the most Heart Diamonds to be Cosmos' favorite servant. *Iris The third one, she is somewhat lazy but always is the one to think of the best strategies to collect the most Heart Diamonds, she shown disdain to everyone who is good and "bright". *Lilac The last one, she is always excited to find a way to brutally get rid of the cures, she want to transform the Heart Diamonds into an energy that would greatly increase her and Cosmos' powers. Kurahoju - Crystal like monsters, created out of the people's Heart Diamonds, they are mostly in the form of animals. Locations Gracious Girls Academy - A noble, strict and all girls school, it is very luxurious, has dormitories and the professors want the girls to be very serious. This is the main place of the series. Jewel World - The world were Sol and Luna come from, it is ruled by the Queen Amethyst and was defended long ago by the Queen and Cosmos from an invasion and are said the powerfulest magicians on their planet. Magical School - The school on Sol and Luna learned their magic, they use their magic to teleport from Earth to the Jewel World with Rosetta and Hime. It is a school were magicians and magic animals learn their magic. Kyoto - The town where the school is located, when they go out of school, Rosetta and Hime go shopping in the streets of Kyoto. Items Rose Perfume - Crystal rose like perfumes that allows the girls to transform into cures. For their other transformations, they needs Rose keys and cards. Rose Keys - Rose like keys who are put onto the perfumes to transform, the known keys are: Rose Ruby, Rose Sapphire, Rose Topaz and Rose Emerald. Rose Wand - Magic wands that allows the Cures to perform their attacks. Blaze Violin - Rosetta/Cure Blaze's violin that allows her to perform her main three attacks. Haze Piano - Hime/Cure Haze's piano that allows her to perform her main three attacks. Magical Spellbook - A spellbook from the Jewel World, where potions and spells are written. Rose Smartphone - The red and pink smartphones of the girls, with their magic, they can keep their cards into it. Trivia *This is the fourth season to have a form changing motif. *This is the second time, the cures can use their magic when they are not in their cure forms. *This is the sixth season where the cure needs to be together to transform. *The Cures' names both ends with aze. *Both Cures bears strong similarities and has some things opposed: **Their cure names ends with the same sound. **They both have lighter streaks and a braid in their colors in their cure forms. **Both have an instrument as their main weapons. **They have a sisterly relationship. **Cure Blaze's colors are red and black, while Cure Haze's are pastel pink and white. **They both keep their black and white scheme in their other forms. **Both have eyes with a lighter shade in cure forms. *''Rose PreCure!'' is the sixth season where the Cures' hair colors are basically the same. *The Cures are not only cures but also magicians. *''Rose Precure!'' is the third season where the Cures have more than one transformations. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime